Mistrust
by LTP-girl
Summary: Connie helps Mike deal with the consequences of his actions.


**This is kind of an experimental fic, wasn't sure where it was going to end up. It was originally meant to be a crossover fic involving a competition between Connie and Samantha Jones from Sex & the City, betting on who could get to Mike Cutter first. I don't know, do you think that is a good idea for a story? Anyways, I've written something entirely different. It gets kind of sad, but I hope y'all like it *^_^***

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Law & Order**_** and its characters.**

60 Centre Street, Manhattan, NY, 11:30pm

Connie payed the vender for her cup of coffee, before turning to face Mike, who had been standing next to her dousing his hotdog in ketchup.

She reflected upon the events that had taken place in the courtroom earlier that morning. "I hope the jury sees through Katherine Hunter's charade," she said to him, referring to the game-playing of one devious defence witness, masquerading as an innocent bystander.

Mike and Connie both knew that there was more to this woman than the wife of a small business owner, after Lupo and Bernard had uncovered a sealed juvenile record.

What stood out most for them were her elaborate attempts to conceal evidence in the case against the accused.

"Don't worry, Connie," Mike assured her confidently, before taking a bite of his hotdog. "The defence's argument has enough holes in it. We'll be sure to get her on cross."

"Let's hope so. It's bad enough our subpoena for that email from the Pallant Corporation was quashed. All we have left is the CEO's testimony..."

Mike watched as a familiar blonde woman made her way down the courthouse steps.

_No, that can't be her, _he told himself_. She's not due back until next Friday._

He felt a staggering chill rip through his body at the realization.

_Oh God no. It is her. What's she doing back so soon?_

Connie noticed the horrified expression on his face. "You okay Mike?"

He continued to watch on. Dressed smartly in a black pants suit and clutching onto a leather briefcase, the blonde woman started to make her way towards the street vendor,

_Oh no!_ She was heading towards them.

"Mike?"

Connie's voice had become increasingly impatient with his lack of response.

"Mike, are you listening?"

He turned to face Connie, the look of horror in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mike put his hand on the small of her back, as he guided her towards the courthouse steps. "Come on Connie, we'd better head inside. Recess is nearly over."

"W-what are you talking about? Recess has just started."

Mike made his way up the courthouse steps ahead of Connie.

"I thought you wanted lunch outside, since it was such a nice day," she reminded, following him up the steps, trying to keep up with his pace.

"I've changed my mind." His voice was almost frantic.

Connie didn't know what was causing Michael Cutter to behave so bizarrely, but figured that he'd give her a reason once they were in the safe vicinities of the courthouse.

/

"Mike, what's going on?" Connie wanted to know.

"I saw somebody I know outside."

She sipped her coffee. "Oh, and I take that you're not particularly fond of this person."

Mike paused for a moment to consider her words. "No Connie, it's not that. If anything, after what I have done, _she's_ the one who should have a bone to pick with _me_."

A knowing smile crept on Connie's face. "Oh, I see," she said playfully. "Broke her heart did you?"

This didn't surprise her in the least, after eavesdropping on some of the interns' conversations about him.

"What?" Mike's expression was bemused. "No. Nothing like that." He dismissed the subject in its entirety.

"Well what is it then? You don't get in a state like this over nothing."

"I'm not in a state, Connie," he retorted, his tone flustered.

"Okay," she replied calmly, surprised by how agitated he had become after such little provocation. "But maybe if you'd told me more about this problem of yours, I wouldn't have jumped the gun so easily."

He shifted along the wooden bench, allowing a space for her to take a seat next to him. "Connie, if I tell you, you must promise not to breathe a _word of it_ to anybody."

"Of course." Her eyebrows dipped with sincerity.

"The woman I saw outside was Corrine Braithwaite. She's a friend from law school," he began. "A week ago, Corrine informed me that she and her girlfriend were taking a trip to Massachusetts to obtain a marriage licence."

"Ah, I see. _She_ broke _your _heart," Connie speculated.

"No. She asked me to mind her cat for her while she was away."

"Oh."

Mike continued with his story. "She said that she'd be away for two weeks, now it seems her trip has been cut short."

Connie's expression became confused. "Forgive me for sounding impertinent, but I don't see the problem here."

"I was just building up to that." _Okay, here it goes._ "When she entrusted me with the care of her cat, I tried so hard to meet his needs in every way I could. There was just one thing I didn't do." He paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

Connie's eyes searched his weary expression, prompting him to continue.

Mike could feel a lump building in his throat. _Oh God, Connie's going to hate me._ He breathed a heavy sigh. "For the past month, I've had water leaking from my air-conditioner," he continued solemnly. "And of course, I let the cat drink from it. It wasn't until I found his stiff body behind the refrigerator last night that I realised what had happened."

Connie had become both shocked and saddened by his words. "Mike, you let a poor animal drink from the air conditioner? That's poison!"

"Connie, I don't blame you for thinking I'm a monster."

"I didn't say that."

He stared intently into her warm brown eyes. "I should have been more careful. What I did was an utmost betrayal of trust."

They both sat in silence.

Connie didn't disagree on his last point, feeling it best not to respond at all. And as much as she tried to deny it, she was angry at Mike. His negligence disgusted her. "What are you going to say to Corrine?" She removed the lid from her cup of coffee, and stared into brown liquid.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She's going to be so heartbroken."

"You're going to have to say something. You don't think she'd return home, and forget she ever had a cat?"

"Of course not... I feel horrible about this whole situation. If someone did the same to me, I don't think I'd ever forgive them..."

A woman's voice had cut him off. "Mike, fancy bumping into you here."

He glanced up to see Corrine stand before him. "H-hey Corrine," he greeted, pushing a warm smile. He stood to hold her in a firm embrace. "You're back early."

"Damn Wilson case. Proceedings have been brought forward," she informed him. "I was called into work last night." She glanced down at Connie. "I don't believe we've met."

"Ah, this is my colleague, Connie Rubirosa," Mike introduced. "Connie, Corrine Braithwaite."

"Oh, the famous Connie, I've heard so much about you."

Connie flashed a sneaky look at Mike. "All good, I hope."

"Mike says you're very talented," Corrine assured her.

"Why thank you, Mike," Connie said, sounding very flattered.

"So, ah, the wedding went well, I take it?" Mike interjected nervously.

"It most certainly did, very low key, no dramas, unlike our friends Bill and Mark's ceremony. Talk about a disaster!"

Mike stifled a laugh, recalling the event. "Bill should have been more careful with four other guys he was seeing behind Mark's back."

"It was three," she corrected.

"Oh no my dear, as I recall, it was four," Mike protested.

"It would have been nice to have a longer honeymoon, though," Corrine reflected. "Still, the Wilson's case is set for a big payout, so it looks like we'll be travelling again soon. You don't mind caring for Jimmy again, do you?"

Connie looked at Mike. "Jimmy?"

Mike whispered into her ear. "Her cat."

"How's he been doing anyway?"

Connie exchanged a saddened look with Mike. "I'll leave you to it," she said softly, before making her way to the ladies' room.

Corrine's puzzled eyes followed her.

Mike's voice brought her gaze back to him.

He slid his hands in his pockets, as he stared forlornly at the ground. "Corrine, there's something I need to tell you."

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
